


Who's been hacking into my computer

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova Prime tries to figure who has been Hacking her personal computer email<br/>And Yes it is who you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something a little different  
> I am using a few of my own character in this story

Nova Prime turned on her computer and opened her email and slammed her hands on the desk.  
She quickly called in her computer team and once they were in there, she point to the screen and said, "Tell me how someone got Into my personal account. And I want answers fast."  
They began to do a computer check before the chief officer replied, "Somehow they use a de-lope to bypass some of the securities and a mass net filter to get by the rest.'  
Nova Prime said, "I want my computer safe from all possible hackers. No exception."  
The chief officer replied, "If one shot was still alive, he might be able to do it. Or some one close to his talent was available. They could probably do it."  
Nova Prime said,"3 times someone has hacked into my personal email. Usually putting in fake emails. If Hot shot was not dead I would assume it was him.  
"I want every capable hacker brought in and questioned and none leave until we find the culprits.  
The Chief officer asked, "We have 6 of our best computer geniuses working on it. We also have several private detectives working on it. We can not bring every hacker in. Some are government employees."  
Nova sat down and said, "How many hackers currently on Xanadar could hack into our system."  
The Chief answered, "Rocket Raccoon, Wilbert Betuse, Tiria El cider, Ambassador Quortin and his wife, Denia Amoya, and whoever is cracking into your account."  
Nova Prime replied, " I want to know who is doing it, And I want to know soon."

A young man entered and sais," Madam. there is a detective here with some information for you."  
Nova Prime dismissed the computer experts before signaling her assistant to allow the detective in. She quickly brought up the detective folder. The detective was Nippy Odara  
Nippy Odara , a reddish orange female, said, "Madam Prime. I have some good. I found where the message you receive several month ago."  
A gentle being received 500 units for taking a disc into the public library and placing it into a computer. Unfortunately he was blind and the only definition he could give was the person was using a voice changer when  
talking to him. The units were withdrawn from a Special Nova Account that has not been actively very much."  
Nova Prime asked, "What was the account number" preparing to type it into the computer.  
Nippy checked her notes before saying, "465179-1313-004"  
Nova Prime shooked her head and said," IT can't be him, he is dead."  
Nippy asked," Who is dead Madam Prime?"  
Nova Prime answered, "His code name was IQ. HE was a member of an elite task force. They are all believe to be dead."  
Nippy asked, "Do you have proof they are all dead. Maybe one or two of them are still alive." As she went to the computer.  
Nova Prime answered," With the exception, of Birth and IQ no body were ever recovered and their bodies were lost due to an unexplained explosion. But none have been seen in the past few months."  
Nippy asked," What were the code name?" Knowing Nova Prime could not give out the real names.  
Nova Prime answered," In order of deaths. First was Birth, his autopsy revealed a massive heart attacked. Than it was Hack, the sharp shooter, she died while she was a prisoner.  
"Than IQ who died by sacrificed himself to save the rest of the team. Than Hot shot, the computer expert, who died in a house fire. Next was Tank, the team leader, who died after a long fight with a disease.Than grenade, who is believed to have died in an accident, out of this area. "  
Nippy replied," Where are the files, There is nothing here."  
Nova Prime checked her computers and notice all the files for the Black Ops Force were gone.  
Nippy asked, "What are you planning?"  
Nova Prime answered, " I was thinking of having you team up with the guardians of the galaxy."


	2. Talking to those who know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nippy and her team talk about the guardians and what Individuals who know something about the Guardians  
> While they are at Nova's HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nippy is the team boss  
> Orson is the team lead investigator  
> Wendy is the team inside informer. (she know what each person of team brings to the team)  
> Terri/Terry is the team female/male investigator

Nippy stetched before saying, "okay before our team has to hook up with the Guardians to find out what we have learned."  
Wendy a red and blue 4 1/2 feet tall female humanoid said, "According to the records. Each member of the team provide support for the others. No one in their eyes holds more value than the others. In my opinion this is why the team works so well. The leader Peter Starlord Quill is the center. He tries to keep everything in easy going way. Usually preferring to use wit and charm to get the team to support him. His weakness is not taking thing seriously.  
"Gamora, a professional assassins, is also a professional when it come with working with the team. Highly intelligent and always trying to keep everything in balance. She can be moody and probably the one most willing to handle difficult problem that occurred within the team. Her weakness is she has a lot of her own emotional baggage to deal with.  
"Drax the destroyer, Muscleman and tough fighter, He has a soft side he does not show often. He will listen to all side of an arguments but not always understand what people mean by some of what they are trying to communicate. his weakness is he lives to much in the past and not the present or future. Mainly due to loss of his family.  
Rocket and Groot, seems to be close friends but not lovers. Rocket seem to be the mechanic guy in the group and groot is a pleasant enough individual to be around. There is not enough on either of them for me to be more accurate on what they bring to the team. Their biggest weakness is not being totally honest with the rest of the team."  
Terry, also 4 1/2 feet furry male/female said, "Trying to get any of the guardians alone in public was not possible. So at this time I have nothing to contribute."

Orson stretch out his full 7 feet muscular frame before saying," In speaking with different individual found that each group thinks differently. In overall ranking of strength, intelligent, trustfulness, fighting ability, hand to hand, mechanic, and all fairs.  
"The results were too variable for any type of true analysis. I think we need to speak to each member. Have Nova bring them in here for interviews."  
Wendy said, "In my opinion the best way for this to work is each of us take one member. And due to lacks of reliable data, I suggest we just randomly pick members to talk to.  
Nippy smiles and replies, "Very well. I will have the computer randomly have each of us speak to one of the guardians." before leaning back in her chair  
Wendy asked, " I hope you did not want the interview to be a surprise?"  
Nippy answered," I was hoping to catch them unaware."  
Wendy replied, "Because an email just went out to the guardians about the suppose meeting."  
Nippy sat up and seeing the message on the screen, swore before turning off the computer.  
Terri asked, "Why not start as a group meeting and we split after we decide who would get the most information from whom?"  
Orson replied, "I think that would be best. I also suggest we do it tomorrow after we had all eaten."  
Nippy sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought before saying, "Okay we all meet in front of the Milano tomorrow afternoon just after lunch."


	3. Interviewing the Guardians of the Galaxy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What start as a group discussion become one on one conversations.

Rocket turned off his computer and hid his palm book away before heading towards the cockpit  
As he past the rec room. he noticed Groot and Drax still arm wrestling, Groot did not want to win but did not want to lose.  
Gamora was watching them while she was working on her weapons.  
Upon entering the cockpit. Rocket said, "Hey, Peter. I am here to take over. "  
Peter replied, "I still have 1/2 an hour to go."  
Rocket smiled before asking, "Please tell me we are not going to work together with any more group. The Ravagers are bad enough.  
I know we have to work with Nova Corp. But please tell me your not serious planning on working with any other groups  
Peter answered, "Rocket, On some occasions we have to work with others. I know you have trust issues."  
Rocket replied, "Fine next time Nova Corp suggest we work with someone I am sitting out of it and so is Groot.  
Peter sighed and headed for the rec room thinking Rocket could be so troublesome.  
Rocket smiled and thought, That takes care of one problem. The next had to wait until the guests arrived. 

 

Peter entered the Rec room and sat down next to Gamora before sighing heavily.  
Gamora asked," What did Rocket do to you now?"  
Peter answered, "He told me the next time we join forces with someone, he was sitting out."  
Gamora smiled and replied." The last time there was too many people involved and it got messy. So just check for new messages."  
Peter got out his palm book and began to delete junk mail until he came to the one from Nova Corp.  
Gamora, who had been reading over his shoulder, asked," Did Rocket pry into any of your mail?"  
Drax answered, "Rocket promise not to read any more of our personal mail. And he has been keeping his word on that."  
Quill asked," Who's turn is it to cook?"  
gamora replied, "It is my turn. It will be something Drax had taught me to cook."  
Drax looked at Groot before saying," Let us call it a drawl."  
Groot nodded before they released their grips on each other. Drax went headed for the shower.  
Peter continue to read his emails, thinking he needed Rocket to help him to eliminate all the junk mail. even thou his spam filter caught lots of them.  
Once he was done, He holler to Rocket, "time to eat."  
Rocket waited until Peter turned around and than jumped on his back before saying," Get along little hummie."  
Peter try to grab Rocket off his back but Rocket easily avoided Peter's attempt to get hold of him.  
As they enter the rec room, Gamora seeing what was going on grabbed Rocket from Peter's back before saying," Play later, boys."  
Rocket turned and replied, "You smell very nice, Gamora" before jumping to the floor and going to his seat at the table.  
Peter waited until everyone had eaten before saying, "Tomorrow around noon, we are having a group from Nova Corp coming here. We are to help them  
on a mission. There are only four of them,"  
Rocket replied, "I told you before, the next mission with another group, Groot and I are sitting out on."

Peter said, "you don't even know what the mission is going to be."  
Rocket asked, "Do you want me to find out?"  
Peter answered," No. We can wait until the group gets here and brief us." Knowing Rocket would hacked Nova Corp computers and that would leads to another  
confrontation with Nova Prime and Chief Computerization Officer.  
Rocket turned to Drax and said, "Since I am not going on the mission and you are, I will take over your watch. Groot care to keep me company."  
Groot replied," I am Groot." are you going to tell me what this is about.  
Rocket smiled and walked into the cockpit follow by Groot.  
Rocket made sure no one was nearby. Before saying, "The group who is coming here is the Black Star Investigators."  
Groot asked, "I am Groot." What would they want with us.  
Rocket answered, "I will know that after they come here."  
Groot looked down at Rocket and disappointingly said. "I am groot." Rocket that is not right.  
Rocket replied. " A lot of things in life are not right. That is not stopping me and you know I am right to do this."  
Groot sighed in defeat. Before asking," I am groot."  
Rocket smiled and replied," I will show you tomorrow ."

Rocket waited and saw the first member of the B.S.I. appear and sit down on a bench. He listen and new Gamora was up.  
Gamora came into the cockpit before asking, "What is holding your attention."  
Rocket answered, "The first member of the BSI is here. He seems to be waiting for the rest before coming here. There should be three more individuals to come. Look like two more are there.  
They seem to be waiting for their leader. I presume they plan to come here after lunch."  
Gamora asked," How do you know they will wait that long."  
Rocket answered, " Because they are not approaching the ship and the female seem to have a picnic basket."  
Peter asked," what is going on up here?"  
Rocket smiled and answered," Waiting for you to get up here, so I can give Gamora a good check up." before winking at Peter.  
Gamora replied, "Let us check each other out." Before leaving the cockpit.  
Rocket asked," Don't you love it when Gamora gets bossy." and smiled at the envious look Peter gave him.


	4. Teaming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardians and BSI team up

Rocket smiled as the BSI came into the Milano. The leader was carrying a tablet, an old model but he could see that the factory sealed as been broken, so some upgrades were done to it. He also notice that it did not a singular antenna but the new and improve dual antenna. Which mean hacking into BSI would be a snap.  
Peter cleared his throat before he said, "Nippy. Let me introduce my team." and started to walk by them. This is Gamora, a very intelligent young lady. This is Drax a very furious warrior and more furious friend. This is Rocket and his friend Groot."  
Nippy smiled and replied," Let me introduce you to my team. This is Orson, our lead investigate. My second in command, Wendy. And our newest member Terry, she is a Trisexian." As she opened her laptop and connect to her main computer.  
Rocket stood before saying, "Like I told you before Peter, I am sitting this one out." and walking back to his room.  
Peter yelled," You don't know what the mission is yet."  
Rocket returned before answering, "I will have nothing to do with the Bureau of Special Investigation. Better know as the BSI."  
Gamora and Drax both grabbed their weapons before Peter asked, "Okay, what am I missing?"  
Nippy answered, "We are the best Detective Agency in the Galaxy." with that she began to type into the computer and added," AS I can tell Mister Quill, you were pretty much a petty thief with a few descent scores Before you and your team defeated Ronan the conqueror. Drax the Destroyer, mostly a vigilante with no concern for anything but his revenge for the death of his family. Gamora the assassin formerly a subordinate for Ronan, who was a subordinate for Thanos. A low level Lackey.   
Rocket said, " You can skip my little record." Before leaving the community room and hurrying to his room. With Groot on his heel.  
Groot closed the door and sat in front of it to prevent anyone from entering it.  
Rocket quickly turned on his computer and begin typing as someone began to knock on his door. Rocket ignore the knocker (who happened to be Terri). HE saw that the computer was in standby mode. SO he quickly hop onto the outgoing feed and rode it all the way back to BSI headquarters. Before he began to hack into their computer system.

 

Terri walked backed to the community room, where she noticed the laptop was active. She glanced at it and saw that someone was hacking into their home office. Quickly hollered, "Nippy someone is hacking us." Before she began to attempt to stop the hacker, who blocked her at every attempt. She swore before yelling, "Code Hot Shot One, Hot Shot One." Hoping they were coming and soon.  
Nippy ran out of the room , seeing what happenning before swearing and than ," We did not bring any laptops to help you"  
Drax came out with Orson both were glaring at each other. Everyone could see they have not been getting along.  
Wendy and Peter came out wrapped in two separate bed sheets. Peter asked, "What is happening?"  
Nippy replied," We did not bring portable computer and someone is hacking our computer?"  
Peter brought out his smaller laptop before asking, "Would you like to borrow ours?"   
Nippy grabbed it and began to type into it before saying, "This hacker is not bad," Before adding," Got any more of these."  
Gamora handed hers to Wendy, who dropped her sheet before beginning to type into it.   
Peter turned to Drax and said, "Let him use yours."  
Drax grudgingly handed Orson his computer saying, "If you break it, I will break you."  
Orson turned on the computer and before he could type anything all 3 computers lost power.  
Nippy swore before saying," Damn, most have overloaded the circuit."  
Peter replied, "I know, who is hacking you. Come with me. We will get him to stop." and started down the hallway, Stopping at his cabin to get the emergency key before opening the door and finding Groot sitting with his back to the entrance successfully blocking any attempt to enter the room.  
Wendy asked, "Where is the ship's circuit breaker. We could cut the power."  
Gamora answered, "it is in the engine room, which is currently being block by our teammate.  
Orson says," Than I will make him move." Before pulling out a weapon, of unknown purpose.  
Drax replied, "You hurt Groot, and you will be dead before your compatriots can stop me." and pulled his knives from his boots.  
Nippy said," Orson put that away. WE are working with them."  
Orson put his weapon away before asking," How are we going to get by this lug."  
Before anyone could say anything, Groot shrunk and Rocket came out and said ," That big Lug is my team mate and his name is Groot."   
Nippy said, "By who authority did you hacked our system,"  
"By the act of fair play," Answered Rocket," Now it looks like Peter you were with Wendy. Nippy was with our Gamora that leaves Drax with Orson." Before handing out disc to his team mates.  
Peter asked," What are these?"  
Rocket answered," Copies of the files of the BSI agents files, uncensored." Before adding, "And remember the proto-types are on loan to us. So no more lending them out. Also read those files before you go any further."  
Groot smiled and said, " I am Groot" They are very interesting files.  
Rocket replied, "Yes they are." before closing the door to his room.


	5. Drax's discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the BSI and guardians try to find some answer  
> Drax is proof a sharp eye for details is important

Rocket could hear the commotion that was caused by the other guardians reading the files on the BSI team. While they were en route to the planet that Grenade was suppose to die on

Groot was relaxing on the bed and watching rocket work on another invention, cause Peter had put a band on bombs and new guns until the group was done with their current assignment from Nova Corp

Rocket asked," Are you hungry or thirsty, groot?"

Groot looked at Rocket before replying, "I am groot" 'If your going to get something for yourself, you could bring some water.' Remembering the last time Rocket said ,' Good while your getting yourself some water bring me something to eat and a brew'

Rocket smiled and left his newest invention sit on the floor before heading to the kitchen. He saw all the BSI and rest of the guardians going over the records of the Black Ops team. 

Peter seeing Rocket said, "Since you are not participating. We are switching it up and your going to be responsible for meal until you change your mind."

Rocket looked at the clock before saying, "Hope everyone likes Kataras salad. Since there is no time to cook anything."

Gamora looked up and asked, "Do you have the ingredients for the salad?" 

Rocket answered, "Maybe," He had plan on making the salad after the mission was complete to celebrate the completion of his project

Terri asked," What project are you thinking about?"

Rocket realizing Terri was a telepath immediately let his mind go the dirtiest sexual things he could think of while he stared at her. While he began to gather up the necessary ingredients for the salad.

Terri began to blush before returning to the papers on the table.

Nippy asked, "What is wrong Terri?"

Before Terri could respond Peter said, "IF Rocket knew you were trying to read Rocket's mind. It probably was something very guttural and sexual."

"You would not believe how nasty it was,' added Terri.

Gamora answered, "Trust us we know exactly how mean and nasty Rocket can be when he puts his minds to do."

Rocket yelled down the corridor, "Hey Groot, I have put in charge of cooking, come up here and help me but be warn one of BSI is telepathic."

Groot came into the room before starting to help Rocket make the salad.

Peter said, "Since this is a multiple day journey. I think we need to decide where everyone is going to sleep."

Nippy answered, "That is not a problem. We will sleep in this room. We brought sleeping bags with us."

Rocket said," Supper is ready." before beginning to set the table.

Nippy and the rest of the BSI stared at the meal while Peter, Gamora, and Drax each grabbed a bowl and return to the files. 

Orson said," This look disgusting. Before taking a bowl."

Terri tried it before saying, " This taste a lot of better than it looks."

Rocket smiled and replied, "don't judge things by appearance. For looks can be deceiving. And don't forget to get some sleep before you are tired out."

Drax yelled," By my wife honor. The picture is faked. Take a lot at the tires on the vehicles."

Nippy brought the picture up on her computer and after a few moments, before saying, "He is right the picture was faked. We need to start looking for this person."

Gamora grabbed the stat sheets and dug out grenades stats according to this his name Gerald Dynamite. Most of his personal stats are not readable. 

Wendy look through the sheets before saying, "And I see no real acknowledgement about him."

"or her. The black ops were know for using confusing code words and troubling nicknames." added Orson.

Rocket signal Groot to follow him before saying, "Let us get some sleep, good times are coming."


	6. Reviving a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket needs to have the BSI and Nova someone to chase  
> He has to decide who it would be.

Rocket felt the ship take off and new exactly where they were heading. He looked on his computer to his choice of targets to be grenade. He could not let the BSI find it too easy or they would know it was a setup.

Groot looked over Rocket shoulder and saw the six faces on the screen. Two he knew of, Two he heard of but the other two he did not know. Before saying," I am groot.'

Rocket smiled before replying, "Trying to figure, who would make the best choice to be grenade. I have to see who was at each location, when money went into or out of the accounts by UTM (Unit Transfer Machine)"

Groot asked, "I am groot?"

Rocket smiled and answered, "Yondu and Kraglin because they are a pain in the ass. Blackjack and Wally because the first stole my love and the second because he knew what was going on and not telling me about it  
Ratzel and Crafe because they like to steal other bounty hunters catch. Figures they could use some harassment."

Groot said, "I am groot."

Rocket smiled and replied, "you got it, the longer they follow fake trails, the harder it will be for them to find the real trail."

Groot asked," I am groot?"

Rocket smiled and replied," If I know the way Nova Corp operates, Peter will be getting a call and be order to order me to help the BSI, since I am one of the better hackers." Before turning off the computer and leaning  
back against Groot waiting for Peter to come through the door.

After a few minutes Peter enter the door and said, "Nova Prime just called. You are to help Wendy with the hacking of the police station on Heldros 5. We need to see the original police work on the accident."

Rocket crossed his arms before replying, "I thought you were in charge of The Guardians.'

Peter answered," I am and I agree with her. Your going to help them. Now get your ass there and help them."

Rocket winked at Groot before saying, "Let us get going before Mrs. Nova Prime has a fit." as jerk his thumb towards Peter.

Peter walked behind Rocket and said, "I also want you to be on your best behavior."

Rocket snickered before replying, "Being bad is my best behavior." as they enter the community room.

Orson seeing Rocket said, "Guess the little Rodent is going to have to help after all."

Rocket reached into his pocket and threw a small sphere toward Orson and said, "Catch this half-ass."

Orson caught it before asking, "what is this one of your toys?"

Rocket answered," Oh yeah, it is a toy."

Orson looked down at his hand and saw metal bands quickly ensnaring his wrist together before yelling," What is going on?"

Rocket smiled and answered," It is a new toy of mine. IT is a cross between handcuffs and a bomb. You attempt to remove it and it starts a timer. If the timer reaches zero it blows up."

Drax smiled and asked, " Why did you not just threaten to shoot him?"

Rocket jerked his head towards Peter before answering, "Because Peter would have grabbed my gun and the other idiot has three people with him. Don't think it would be very smart to start a gun fight inside the ship."

Peter turned to Rocket and said. "Rocket takes the cuffs off Orson."

Rocket replied," when he learns to be a good boy. Right now, I believe I have some hacking to do."

Wendy said, "We are going to hack into the Heldros 5 police records."

Rocket asked," What computer input system do they use?"

Terri answered, "They are using the old Macreant version 2.0"

Rocket replied, "I will be right back." Before leaving the room and returning a few minutes later with a small flash drive.

Nippy asked, "What is that?"

Rocket went to Drax's tablet before saying," Any good hacker knows to keep his best hack safe for future use." aas he inserted the flash drive into the computer

Terri walked over and watched as Rocket began typing in information before asking," How did you know the information?"

Rocket realized he made a small mistake but quickly replied, "I may not want to participate in this but does not mean I kept my nose out of it." Before hitting send.

Five minutes later the printer began to print out the file.

Rocket looked at Peter before saying, "I think it is your turn to cook since your making me help these idiots."

Peter glared at Rocket before replying, "Take those bomb cuffs off of Orson."

Rocket smiled before saying, "Bomb cuffs, Thanks for giving me a name for my newest creation." And walked over to Orson.

Orson stared at Rocket before saying," Now give me an apology and I will take the cuffs off. Or I will activate the bomb, if you like."

Nippy seeing Orson was not about to apologize ,quickly said, "Remember protocol."

Orson sighed before saying, "I am sorry for calling you a rodent and will not do so again."

Rocket leaned his head one way than the other before saying, "You don't mean it. But I did not say you had to mean it." and took off the cuffs.

Nippy said. "Since your in such a good mood. Would you care to fill in your own record."

Rocket smiled before saying, "Just put down working for self."

As Peter came back and said." Dinner is ready."


	7. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket decides to see how confuse he can make things for BSI

Rocket sat down as Peter delivered a large tray of Burgers, Fries and Drinks. 

Peter asked, "So what have you found out, so far?"

Wendy answered, "We need to Verify all the facts. Than we are going to cross check all know arrival and departure. To get a list of potential suspects."

Gamora said, "So you are going to start with several thousand suspect."

Terri replied, "Actual the list will be cross check with other list and we will probably have about 20 suspects. There are certain guidelines that have to be included."

Rocket asked, "Like what?"

Nippy answered," Age, being in all 4 locations, talents, skills. We are not at liberty to tell you all the guidelines."

Groot asked, "I am groot?" Rocket what are you going to do.

Rocket winked at Groot before saying, " Are you sure you are looking for one person. I mean if you take my talent as a bounty hunter and peter's womanizing. You would overlook me because I am not a womanizer and you would overlook Peter because he is not a bounty hunter. We should also be looking for teams and groups. Just like someone might loses an ability because of age and health among other things."

Orson said," The Black Ops would not bring in multiple people without approval form HQ."

Rocket replied, "I looked at the file you have, It seems awful strange for no additional information to be sent to HQ about grenade, Almost like they were purposely hiding something. I think we need to investigate the other members of the group because him or her was with to be sure they were not doing illegal activities."

Nippy said, "We are not wasting time looking into the lives of the members of the Black Ops. We are searching for the last living member of that group."

Rocket asked, "Are you that stupid, We need to know if this person might be a relative or friend of one of the Black Ops. There are too many things you so call professionals are overlooking."

Orson had enough and grabbed for Rocket only to be stopped by Terri. Before she said, "Let keep our heads, we don't need another invase incident."

Rocket said, "I have helped, so I am off to bed, Let me know when we land." Before he and Groot went to rocket's room.


	8. Night before landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Private conversation being held aboard the Milano

Rocket retrieve his flash drive from the computer before he went to his bedroom. 

Groot smiled before asking, "I am Groot? " I know you are the one they are looking for. But why did you not tell me.

Rocket pulled out a small device and turned it on before saying," It is part of my life that was dead. I have to revive it, to keep them off of me."

Groot pointed at the device before saying, "I am groot." what is that device

Rocket replied, "It is a multi sensory jammer. Every known type is affected. I have not swept for bugs since the BSI came here."

Groot asked, "I am groot?" So what is going to happen when we get to Heldros 5

Rocket answered, "The law enforcement agency is not very happy with the Nova Corp. So they are not going to be too happy to have member there." Before turning the jammer off and crawling into his bed and closing his eyes

Groot walked over to Rocket and laid down next to him before saying, "I am groot" Good night rocket.

Rocket replied, " Go to sleep you big lug." and rolled over to be next to his best friend

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orson looked at Nippy before taking the head phones off before saying. " HE has a freaking jammer in there."

Nippy smiled and replied, "Means he still very good, Rocket has to be kept as a potential suspect. He may trust his team but not us."

Terri said, "I left a mini voice activate recorder in the room. All I have to do is retrieve it and we will no everything that was said."

Wendy asked, "How are you going to retrieve it. Peter told me Rocket usually locks it, when he leaves the room."

Terri answered, "I need him to fix something for me and while he is repairing it, I will retrieve the recorder. I am not stupid."

Nippy said," OKay, Everyone get some sleep. we need to be awake and ready for action when we land."

Orson turned off the lights before getting into the sleeping bag, as the rest of his team were already in theirs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter looked to Gamora and said, "You were right they do suspect, Rocket. But how did you know."

Gamora replied, "Rocket had told me a couple of his secrets that he has not told anyone else. He may trust us with his life and weapons but I don't he trust anyone with his full past not even Groot."

Drax said," I know a couple of Rocket secret myself and swore to him never to reveal them to anyone."

Peter asked, "Am I the only one that Rocket had not given a secret to?"

Drax and Gamora looked at each other before saying, "Yes", together. The latter than said," You are known to blab after sex and after getting drunk."

Peter replied," I am going to bed. We will be landed in about 8 hours. Groot will have to stay on the ship."

Drax got up before saying, "Sweet Dreams" and left the cock pit.

Peter kissed Gamora and said. "Good night." and follow Drax out of the cockpit.

Gamora waited until they left before searching for listening devices in the cockpit and finding none. She would have Rocket sweep it with his bug detector, in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket woke and searched his workshop and found the micro recorder before he took it completely apart and than rebuilt it, so it would send anything said to his laptop

He erase the chip before putting in sounds from several of Peter's one night stands. Making sure there was no words involved with the few occasional yes's.

Groot awoke and tapped Rocket on his shoulder. 

Rocket smiled before saying, "I know and I am heading up there right now." Before grabbing his bug detector and leaving the room. Knowing Groot would not let anyone in without his permission and headed to the cockpit.

Rocket entered the cockpit before saying, "Gamora, go get some rest."

Gamora seeing the detector said, "Do a good job, detecting." before leaving the cockpit.

Rocket scanned the cockpit and found two old bug that were both inactive. He than began to run his maintenance report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamora knew her secrets from worst days of my life  
> Drax secret are from Are they truth or rumor  
> Rocket has other secret as in AT EASE SOLDIER


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon landing on Heldos 5, The guardians and BSI learn that the truth is sometime very difficult to retreive

Rocket got clearance to land at the Heldros 5 Spaceport. Of course with the guardians being known to work for Nova Corp. They were given the furthest slot from the city.

Nippy poked her head into the cabin and asked, "Why are we parked so far from the city?"

Rocket snicker before saying, "Peter told me to be on my best behavior." Before activating the sensor to let them know if anyone came close to the ship.

Peter yelled, "Everyone to the community room, so we can get the plan underway."

Nippy said, "See you in the conference room." and duck her head out of the cabin.

Rocket did a second sweep of the room and removed the two bugs that were just planted near the door of the cabin before heading to the community room.

Gamora waited until everyone was in the community room before saying, "Peter and Orson are going to go to the police station. To try and get whatever information that was not in the file. The rest of us, will go into town and see what clues could be found by talking to individual. IT will be a two member team. There has been a few changes on who will be teaming up with whom.  
The teams are Peter and Orson, who after the police station and later will go to the bars. Remember your going for information not to get drunk. Drax and Terri are going to hit the Bazaar and market areas. Rocket, you and Wendy are going to check out the library and any other places you think might hold a clue. Nippy and I will be checking out the high end places. Groot will remain here and if you need help, he will get to you."

Rocket said," I have been here before and if it is not out of the plan. I would like to use that ID again."

Gamora nodded before replying, "Just make sure that you can use Wendy in your plan."

Rocket asked," If she wants to dress up as a Profiteer or scamp. It will not cause a problem."

Wendy said," I am not going to be a Profiteer, they are worse than Ravagers, Scavengers, and Pirates combined. So I guess that leaves me as a Scamp."

Rocket shrugged before saying," Fine, get dirty, lose your clothes. Get a dusty piece of scrap cloth to cover your body. No jewelry, No electronics, No Underwear, and Nothing expensive. Since I am going to be a Profiteer, that means I am going to be trying to sell you. And many of the buyers will be looking at the complete package they are buying." Before imaging strangers groping her and checking out her private areas.

Wendy getting the images from Rocket, said," Fine, I will go as a Profiteer."

Terry coughed and when she got Wendy attention, she concentrated real hard before walking away.

Rocket said," Ok. Now we need to get you up to speed, so you don't destroy my cover." Before heading to his room.


	10. And the plan begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket get Terry dressed up as his second.  
> He also tells her how she has to act.
> 
> The rest of the crew also start to get ready

Rocket finished dying his head fur into three different. Yellow on the right, Blue on the left, with a strip of Red running down the middle. Before turning to check out Wendy, who now was painted just like Rocket.

Rocket said, "You look like one of my recruits, Now I just need you to up your attitude."

Wendy asked," What do you mean by up my attitude?"

Rocket answered, "Quit being a nice girl and be a mean, bad ass, no one messes with witch.:"

Wendy growled and said, "You think you can take me, boy."

Rocket turned to Groot and said, "Make sure no one comes in here."

Groot knowing what Rocket was going to do nodded before heading out the door.

Rocket said, "Pretend I am a female and your an obnoxious drunk, who want to have sex with me." Before sitting down on the bed.

Wendy pretended she was drunk, sat down next to Rocket before saying, "Hey sweet thing, why don't you and I go someplace so I can show you what a real man is like."

Rocket in a girlish voice replied," But I only date males with more than 3 inches."

Wendy still pretending she was drunk, said," I have way more than three inches, baby;"

Rocket activated his gun and replied, " I think you might have maybe an inch left if you don't move your ass."

Wendy looked down and seeing the gun jumped back before saying, " Careful, you could have shot me."

Rocket replied," I want you to preform like you don't give a rat ass if you kill everyone in the place, if they bother you. Also don't let anyone know your real identity. You might think it is someone who is a poor victim. When that person is actual a spy. And If you even accidentally cause any damage to this personality, I will shot you.  
"Now get ready, we are going to head over to the Pieta and pretend to disembark from her. That way, they do not connect us to the Milano. Don't worry, I already have all the component to make this work. Just follow my lead and stay close to me." Before they parted the ship. Rocket already having Jammed the video feed from the space port cameras.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamora looked at Nippy before saying, "At some of these high end places, the workers know more than than the quests."

Nippy smiled before saying, "I know, this is not my first dance. Although I am surprise you know such things."

Gamora replied," Before I joined the guardains, I learned how to get answer from people without seducing or torturing them."

Nippy asked," Do you think Rocket has the camera disabled." AS she finish packing her stuff.

Gamora answered, "When Rocket said He can do something, he does it. But we have better get going, we have 15 minutes before the cameras come back on" Before heading out the door

Nippy follow and they headed toward the city.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drax and Terri were to leave at the same time as Orson and Peter. So they relax and watch one of Peter's movies. While Peter and Orson began to make plans


	11. Into the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each group heads into the different part of the city  
> Up first Peter and Orson

Peter and Orson entered the police station and went to the officer of the day. 

Orson brought out his detective badge and Nova badge before saying, "We need all the files on case 1002-8909-1245. Auto-wreck"

The officer, once he saw the nova badge, said, "Go to Records. And make your request there." And went back to working on his computer.

Orson pulled Peter away from the desk and started down the hall, in search of the Record Office.

Peter seeing a young female police officer, approached her before asking, "Any way I can frisk you for hidden weapons?"

The young female police officer smiled before answering, "Maybe when I am off duty. You can be the cop and I can be the robber."

Peter replied," Give me your number. But right now I have to help my friend, find some old records."

The young female police officer gave Peter a piece of paper before saying, "Records are two floors up, in room 222. Ask for my friend Marsha, she will help you."

Peter grabbed Orson and headed for the elevator.

The elevator opened and the operator, frowned before saying," Sorry but this is only for authorized Police work. You have to take the stairs.

Peter said," If the elevator operator was female, we would not be walking up the stairs." As they started up the stair.

Orson sighed before replying," The exercise is good for you," and began to jog up the stairs forcing Pete to catch up.

Peter caught up with Orson at the Record office. Having no luck getting the files from the officer.

Orson threw his hands up in the air, ready to call Nova Prime for help.

Peter walked up to Marsha and began to flirt before saying, "Could you give me a complete file my brother was looking for. I would greatly appreciate it."

Marsha replied, "Just make sure to call my friend, I think the three of us could have a real hot time together." Before leaving to get the file.

Peter said, "Sweets works better than imitation." and smirk.

After they had the file, they headed for the hotel, where they were all staying but in separate rooms.


	12. SO far so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nippy and Gamora head to the high end district

Gamora and Nippy quietly entered the Spaceport before entering the ladies restroom, where they quickly changed into stylish gowns. Before heading for the exit with the bag being placed into a security locker.

Gamora waited until they were through Security before asking, "How are we getting uptown?"

Nippy smiled and answered, "A limo is waiting for us. I planned ahead. It will take us to the SPA, where we can being our research."

Gamora followed Nippy to the Limo and got in. Hoping for a peaceful trip. (Like that ever happens for the guardians)

Nippy asked, "What do you think of the ride?"

Gamora feeling something was wrong before she notice they were being driven away from the city and said," Where the frack do you think your taking us?"

The Driver hit a button and suddenly all the doors locked and windows turned black.

Nippy pulled apart her shoes and quickly assemble a knife before saying, "BSI agents are never without weapons."

Gamora smiled and pulled out the two blasters that Rocket had special made for her before replying," Neither are guardians."

Nippy made a mental note to ask Gamora, how tell weapon detector did not go off when she went thru it. Before saying," When they open the door, we attack."

Gamora replied, "You know this also means our cover is blown." 

Nippy said, "Don't worry, I have a couple of back up plans." As the vehicle came to a stop.

The windows became clear and the door automatically unlocked, before someone said," Come on out, Nippy and bring your guardian friend with you."

Nippy put her knife back into her shoes before saying," Hide your guns, I know this asshole. He is a small player but friendly most of the time."

Gamora replaced her guns and replied," Than do you have any ideas as to what he wants."

Nippy replied, "Don't worry Ritz will tell us. So please don't start anything unless his goons attack first." and open the door and got out.

Gamora followed Nippy out and saw 6 men with small weapons. If it came to a fight, from their posture, she knew she could take them.

Ritz a 5 foot 2 xandarian said, " I know the investigation is bogus, I want to know why your here."

Nippy replied, "I am here, to investigate a suppose death of a former Nova officer."

Ritz turned to Gamora before saying, "Your reason."

Gamora replied, "We have a two fold mission. One is to help the investigation and the other to acquire a set of Rare Eronictized crystals from a Profiteer."

Ritz said, "Give me one of those crystal and I will never bother you again."

Gamora replied," I wil have to talk it over with our Captain before I can give you an answer."

Ritz said, "Fine, Let me know by tomorrow. One of my men can drive you where you need to go." Before walking away.

Nippy turned to Gamoara and said, " Let us get back to the hotel." before getting into the limo.

Gamora got in before saying, "This day started out as a waste."


	13. Too much information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax and Terri learns more than peter, orson, gamora and nippy have learn  
> unfortunately some information counter others

Drax made a list of stuff they needed for the ship, no use wasting a trip to the market and not get stuff they needed for the ship.

Terry asked," Do you think I should go as a boy or a girl?"

Drax thought for a moment before saying, " A female will be able to go places where a male is not allowed."

Terry quickly changes to a girl before asking," Are we ready to go?"

Drax grabbed the Units for what they needed to buy before answering, "Let us get going." and they started for the market.

Terry asked," So what is our cover going to be?"

Drax answered, "We do not need to cover anything, WE will ask and they will tell us or I will rip their spines out."

Terry just shook her head and thought At least I don't have to worry about being shot by Rocket, if she messed up.

Drax pointed to a strength contest and said, "I will start there, You may start somewhere else but please remain close by."

Terry put her hands on her hips before saying,I an take care of myself" 

Drax replied, " If you will not stay close by than I guess I must make you stay by me." Before placing her under his arm.

Terry realized Drax would not let her go odd on her own, said. "Fine, I will remain close by."

Drax placed her back down before saying, "If you need my help, just holler my name."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drax walked the man sitting under the sign before asking,"How do you measure strength?"

The man a very muscular Xanader male, answered," The name is Rich, and all you have to do is beat me at arm wrestling. And it costs ten units a try."

Drax sat down before putting down ten units and said," Let us start."

After five minutes, Rich said,"Your my toughest opponet to date."

Drax said, "The reason that I am here is my team is looking for someone known as Grenade. We found out that his supposed death was fabricated.'

Rich replied," Yes, they were very good at setting up the whole scene."

Drax said, "So you know, what these guys look like."

Rich replied,"Unfortuntely No. It is what I heard from someone. Unfortunately she is no longer on this planet. I think she went after them to get the money they owed her." 

Drax knew he had the information he needed, said, "Thanks" before winning the arm wrestling contest." 

He than heard his name being hollered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry smiled as she saw a bunch of girls. So she approach and asked," Does this place have anything fun to do?"

One of the girl asked," Was that not Drax the destroyer from the Guardians?"  
Another girl asked, "Is Peter as cute as he appears on holo-view."  
As they walked her away from the market. keeping her distracted, so she did not recognized they were several blocks from the market.

An young Kree, came out from the shadows before saying," Very well, she will bring us some good units." along with four other aliens

Terry realized. she was trapped. Holler. "Drax, Help Me." Before being gagged by one of the young ladies.

Before the young Kree could imject her with a tranquilizer. They all heard ," I AM GROOT" no one hurt anyone unless Rocket okays it.

The young Kree turned to run and ran right into Drax. And with one hit, the young Kree was out cold.

The ladies started to run but were soon cocooned in a huge tumbleweed.

Drax ran to where he notice Terry before seeing the four other villians all standing, He started toward them but was stopped by Groot.

Groot walked Drax behind them and showed him the leaves. 

Drax took one look and immediately began to laugh, saying, "You gave them what Kevin Bacon undid."

Groot replied," I am Groot" Yes, I gave them Big Sticks up their butts. Before heading back to the ship. Rocket was right they would target Terry.

Drax called the local law enforcement officer before saying, "Let us get to the hotel and see what the others have found out."

Terry asked," What were you laughing about?"

Drax answered, "Groot gave them Sticks Up their butts." Before he began to laugh as they walked towards the meeting place

Terry looked at Drax and was totally confused.


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to violence and the darker side of human nature   
> This chapter will be posted separately  
> The title will be  
> Profiteer Rocket  
> I do not want to change the rest of the story to Mature only for one chapter

Due to extreme violence this chapter is on it own under Mature Audience Only  
The next chapter will have everyone back at the hotel


	15. Not an Ideal Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gather in an attempt to solve the case.  
> Unfortunately it does not goes as planned.

Peter was furious, he said," AFTER, we help you get information, you no longer needs our sevices."

Nippy answered, :That is correct, you can run along now. We will be continuing this investigation without you. We have already sent Nova Prime our primary report."

Gamora said, "It was Drax that got most of the information plus it was he and Groot that saved Terri form being sold into slavery."

Orson replied," It was Rocket that almost got Wendy, raped,"

Rocket answered," If she done what she was told and act like she would take care of herself and not wait for someone to rescued her. She would have been okay."

Nippy slammed her fist down on the coffee table before saying," Like it or not Guardians, you are no longer needed and are now dismissed. So go to your Milano and shove off."

Peter shook his head before saying," All right everyone. Let us get back to the Milano. We have been fired." and heading for the door.

Rocket said," Peter, I have an error to run. I will meet you guys at the Milano in an hour." and left the way he came in, by the balcony.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nipppy had her team sitting behind her, while she waited for the tele-conference to begin. She had sent the primary report along with the list of top 20 suspects. 

Nova appeared on the screen and she smiled before saying, "Excellent work, Nippy. We appreciate your work on this case. But I have to let the Nova Detective Branch finish the investigation because there are somely confidental records that unfortunately I can not give you permission to view. Your payment has been sent to your account."

Nippy shocked, replied,"You can not let us go. We got you everything you have so far on finding Grenade."

Nova said," I am sorry but I have no choice. Thank you for your service" Before signaling someone unseen to cut transmission.

AS the screen went blank, Orson laughed before saying," We fired the guardians and now we got fired. Talk about Karma."

Terri, Wendy and Nippy joined in the laughter. Karma did indeed get them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket walked over to Rich before asking,"How has business been?"

Rich smiled before answering, "Lousy until your friend showed up. Thanks for giving me the units in advance."

Rocket replied, "I know you would not let me down."

Rich smiled before saying. "And I know what you did to the last person, who took units and did not keep their word."

Rocket laughed before putting down a five thousand unit strip and leaving.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova Prime is quite unhappy about the results

Nova Prime glared at the chief of detectives unit before saying," You are telling me that you have yet to find him."

The chief of detectives unit sighed before replying," Unfortunately we ran into several unseen problems. First four of the planets were hacked and viruses were implanted to destroy important information. Next was the destruction of the main computer and all its back up data by the terrorist attack for free information. Than there is the problem of computer errors. No way people can be on four different planets at the same time.  
"When we get through all that mess. Eliminated all problem, no one show up.

Nova Prime asked," Did you check to see if it may have been a group?"

The Chief of the detective unit stared at the floor before saying," Unless it is a super secretive organization, The only group to be on all the planet is Nova Corp."

Nova Prime sighed before asking," Do you have any good news for me?"

The Chief of the detective unit nodded before saying," Grenade became a member shortly after the group was on a vacation. Just Prior to that the twin brothers of Orson and George's died."

Nova Prime shook her head before saying," Orson and George both wanted leaves to investigate what happen but the Nova Prime at that time would not allow it. Which caused Orson to quit and start his own detective agency and George went into the medical field."

 

The Chief of the detective unit replied,'' All the individual who were present at the time the Black Ops were there were killed by a pair of assassins, who were their to eliminate the black ops and any possible witnesses."

Nova Prime asked," Where are the assassins, now?"

The Chief of the detective unit answered," They were caught and at the Kiln before Ronan had it cleansed."

Nova Prime said," Have an alert put on that account and as soon as someone use it. Than make sure you get someone to that planet fast."

The Chief of the detective unit nodded before leaving Nova Prime's office.

Nova Prime shook her head before beginning to start the day work.


End file.
